Queen Veena's Return
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: The History of Eturna records that ages ago Queen Vena Grayskull died, so how did she return?
1. The Prophecy

Newlyweds Teela and Adam slept in their bed, Teela's dreams were telling her of events yet to be.

_Teela saw herself sitting on the royal thrown of Eternia then her aspect changed into The Sorceress and suddenly The Sorceress's face started to shift/change. First, she saw her own face in the now familiar headdress, then Teela saw her own face change into the older version of her own, her Mother Teela Na's. Then her mother's face changed into that of a stranger a face Teela herself could not place._

Getting out of bed Teela tried not to wake Adam as she stepped into the sitting room Teela calls out, "Mother!"

In her mind Teela hears, Teela Na!... _dear heart what troubles you!_

_A Dream, but it makes no sense mother_, Teela thought.

_Come to Grayskull in the morning_, Teela Na thought, _We will find the answer together…_

Teela sat in the sitting room of Castle Grayskull with the current Sorceress the following morning.

"Mother" Teela asks as she walks into the throne room of Grayskull, "Has there ever been three Sorceress's in serve to Grayskull at the same time"

"Three Sorcer…" Teela Na stammered as she looked at her daughter saying, "Tell me about your dream"

"Adam Tells me you can enter my dreams, see them" Teela said frowning, "It would be easier to show you"

"Y-yes…of course!... I want you to think about the dream and relax" The Sorceress said as she extends her senses into her daughters mind, seeing her daughters dream, and said, "How can my daughter has 2 destinies… she is the Queen of Eternia and The Sorceress?"

Teela Na worriedly looks down at her daughter, saying, "How can this be!"

"No not 2 destinies daughter of Grayskull…" a women's willowy disembodied voice said.

Teela Na looks around for the source of the voice when a woman dressed similarly to her, shimmers into the room in a bright light.

Teela Na states, "But the prophecy"

With a light chuckle the Stranger states with a smile. "You mean the prophecy that states, when The Sorceress marries The Prince, The Sorceress of Grayskull will be no more!"

"Y-Yes" Teela Na replied eyeing her cautiously worrying that her entire world was about to come to an end.

"The Mystic's of Eternia have been trying to decipher its meaning since I made it ages ago" The Stranger said as she gestures to both women to follow her leading to a yet undiscovered room in Castle Grayskull itself.

Teela Na asks her, "Why have I never found this room before!"

"Teela Na" The Stranger said, "Have you not discovered the purpose of this place"

It was not Teela Na, but her daughter Terela that stated the answer, saying, "It's a mausoleum!"

"Yes, even after death our bodies bear the mark of Grayskull, so we cannot be laid to rest as everyone else… fear not young one because he to bears the mark of Grayskull he too will be interred here within the Castle walls." The Stranger said

"Getting back to your question Teela Na" The Stranger states, "The reason you don't know about this room is, you have never chosen to consult any Sorceress's that have come before you, nor have you had a crisis that was beyond your ability!"

"Your Dream young one" The stranger said, "Madan" She said pointing at Teela, then pointing at Teela Na she states, "Mother" Pointing at herself stating "Crone!"

"The three stages of life" Teela said realizing the meaning of the dream.

The three women come to a stop at the very first statue at the end of the line and Teela is the first to read the name at the base

**Queen Veena Grayskull Guardian Of Power**

Teela looks at the face of the Statue, then the Stranger, then back at the base just as she was about to speak the voice of The Spirit of Grayskull said, "Queen Veena, welcome back to Grayskull Castle.

"Queen" Teela said as Teela Na said "Grayskull"

Smiling at her descendants Venna said nothing when Teela herself started putting the pieces together as she considered the matter at hand.

Suddenly a set of functional wings extend from her back as she said, "Not 2 destinies, but 2 aspects of the same destiny Teela Na"

"Queen Veena" With her mind working a mile a minute Teela puts the pieces together and said, "All of these women are past Sorceress, correct?"

"Yes!" Veena said softly, as she watched the truth dawn on both her descendants.

"From what my mother tells me every Sorceress is the daughter of the last, well going back to you!"

"Also, true!" Veena told her.

"So that means…" Teela gasps

"It means you don't have to choose!" Teela her mother said softly.

Teela walks into the Queen Veena's arms thinking, All this time I thought I was alone, that I had no family…

"No Teela, never alone" Queen Veena said as she embraces Teela extending her wings around her protectively.

* * *

30 minutes later as they sit in the grand hall of the castle drinking tea Queen Veena says, "Her heart really does ache for him does it not!"

Queen Veena snaps her fingers and they are in the throne room Chickling lightly Teela Na said, "Yes it does!"

Teela was starting to become angry.

"No one is saying you can't Love The Prince and be his queen!" Queen Veena said, "I took Greyskull as my husband and we ruled together"

Teela's head quickly turned to face Queen Veena as she pulls on a torch and the floor on either side of dais start to rotate revealing a carved fresco, showing Queen Veena's wedding to King Grayskull.

May I borrow your mirror Queen Veena asks as Teena Na says, "By all means!"

Queen Veena waves her hand and the very scene portrayed in the carving plays out in the mirror itself as she said, "It's not that we can't marry and have children, but the one we bond with must be pure of heart, for they know our deepest secrets

"All we ask is in times of trouble be The Sorceress as well…"

Teela looks at the founder of her bloodline and blinked not quite sure she could or should believe what she is hearing.

"Teela Na" Queen Veena states, "That which is leaned cannot be unlearned!" She states with a smile.

In her mind Teela Na hears Queen Veena tell her_, When you step down all you need do is use the planet not Castle Grayskull as the wellspring!"_

The Sorceress thinks, _Why didn't anyone…_

The Spirit of Grayskull said, "No one ever asked"

Finding her resolve Teela asks "Sorceress", as both Teela Na, and Queen Veena turn to face her, Teela states, "Can I… Can I learn from both of you!"

"Teela Na" Queen Veena said, "That prophecy you quoted was mistranslated, I could not openly say, "The Sorceress and Heman's children with bring an ageless piece to the kingdom"

"Wait… WHAT" Teela asks as her voice rose by three octaves

Hugging her daughter Teela Na said "Calm Yourself… As with all prophecy's they are seldom what they seem

"Because The Sorceress becomes queen of Eternia… However, I could not let that be known!" Queen Veena told them.

Teela Na sooths her daughter the walls of Castle Grayskull began to shake, Queen Veena gave Teela Na a look that said, (I'll handle them)

"She needs you!"

* * *

One hour later the drawbridge began to open Queen Veena walked out in human form to face Skeletor, and Evil-Lyn.

"Where is The Sorceress?" Skeletor asks in a cold evil voice as he launched a spell at Queen Veena.

From the turret window Mother and daughter watched things unfold. Reaching out Queen Veena catches the glowing orb and squeezes it between her hands and into nothing. Then moves her hands as if cleaning dirt off them.

Worriedly Evil-Lyn thinks, _She may not be The Sorceress we know, but she is a powerful Sorceress none the less…_

Despite not having a face Skeletor's eyeless face went wide and with shock and fear.

"I am the The Sorceress" Queen Veena said as she raised her hands her entire body started glowing brightly as both Skeletor, and Evil-Lyn started floating in the air and then they disappeared.

Skeletor himself landed back at Snake Mountain but Evil-Lyn reappeared just out of sight with the intent on gathering information, or so she thought.

"Leave now witch!" Queen Veena, said in a commanding tone, as Evil-Lyn's disembodied voice asked, "Why should I"

"LEAVE NOW WITCH" Queen Veena's voice was as soft as whisper and a loud as a thunder all at the same time causing the ground to shake.

"NO" Evil-Lyn said.

"You have been warned!" Queen Veena said in a voice as cold as ice, her wings extended as a defining disembodied falcon screech was heard causing Evil-Lyn to cover her ears

The phantom shadow of a falcon flew right at Evil-Lyn and through her. Evil-Lyn felt all of her energy leave her body and there was a sudden explosion of magical energy starting from deep within Evil-Lyn herself

"What did you do to me!" Evil-Lyn asked in an angry voice

Evil-Lyn stumbled to a knee, she stood up and tried casting a spell in retaliation and there was a short burst of sparks at her fingertips and nothing happened as they just died out.

Giving Evil-Lyn a sideways glance, saying, "It will take 2 cycles of the moon before your magic returns" Queen Veena walks forward

"I know The Sorceress she can't do that" Evil-Lyn said.

Smiling she didn't look at so much as looked through Evil-Lyn saying, "I am Queen Veena Grayskull Guardian Of Power, I am no ordinary Sorceress"

"I have given you a second chance Lin use it wisely, or next time I will not be so… forgiving."

With glowing pure golden eyes Queen Veena Said, "I will be Watching you Lin!"

In her mind Evil-Lyn saw a projected memory of Queen Veena destroying members of King Hisses army. Queen Veena walked back over the drawbridge and back into Castle Grayskull, Teela blinked as she looked at her.

"You could have killed them" Teela said looking at her.

"Yes, I could have!" Queen Veena said taking a seat, saying, "It's time you both knew your true heritage"

"Meaning?" The Sorceress asks with a wary look on her face.

"Although I call myself Sorceress Teela, I'm a goddess!" Queen Veena said, "You both have my blood, the blood Goddess herself my daughters!

* * *

30 minutes later Adam shows up at Castle Grayskull and walks into the throne room asking, I heard there was an attack?

The Sorceress said, "All it well Prince Adam!"

"You look so much like King Grayskull" a women's voice said as Adam noticed Queen Veena for the first time.

"No hero you're not imagining it you are seeing 2 Sorceress's; and one Apprentice!... my name is Queen Veena."

Walking over to him and giving Adam a kiss Teela said, "What my great grandmother is trying to say is I will be both The Queen, and The Sorceress."

"Is that even possible" Adam asked, not quite sure he could believe his ears.

"My full name is Queen Veena Grayskull Guardian Of Power" The elder Sorceress said, Your wife's plea summoned me across time and space"

"And yes, it is possible"

"O-Kay, can someone tell me why Evil-Lyn petitioned me and my father for sanctuary!" Adam let that comment hang their as he waited for an answer.

"She is incapable of using Magic at this time" Queen Veena said, "When her ability's return, she will not be what she was!"

Moments later Queen Veena walks to the main part of the Castle to find Lin standing there.

"I-I don't have anywhere else to go!"

Queen Veena and Lin walk to the kitchens as Queen Veena said, "Please sit"

"Lin you will forever carry evil's stain that I cannot change"

"I see" Lin said, turning away only to have Queen Veena place her hands over hers as she said, ""That does not mean you have to be defined by it." Queen Veena told her.

"Lin I don't think you understand what you've done, you stood up to the first Sorceress of Grayskull and held your own!"

"Your…" Lin said choking-down her tea.

"Yes" Queen Veena told her, "You're in a unique position Lin. because you have been touched by evil you know it for what it!"

Glancing at Teela in her mind Lin heard, _You can also assist me in teaching her how to fight it…_


	2. Birth Of A New The Sorceress

"Mother" Teela said, "I'm ready"

Adam Looked from Teela to her mother unsure of the meaning behind her wife's words. Not quite sure what to make of them.

"Adam" Teela Na said in a soft reassuring voice, "You recall that prophecy I told you about, The one about The Sorceress marries the Price and together they rule."

"Yes" Prince Adam said, still not sure where Teela Na was going with the conversation.

"It would appear that certain words were changed to hide its true meaning!" The Sorceress said as Queen Veena walks in!

"Meaning What" Adam asks, as Quuen Veena said, "It would be faster to show you."

Waving her hand over the large viewing mirror Prince Adam sees a small glimpse of his future and sitting beside him on the throne of Eterna is Teela as his Queen.

_Future Adam said, "You didn't weir your headdress!"_

"_Adam The People needed their Queen in that moment not The Sorceress of Greyskull" Teela said shaking her head in disbelief _

_As they reached the royal apartments Teela puts on the familiar headdress of The Sorceress and shifts into a Falcon._

"_The sight of you doing that" Adam said, "It still takes my breath away!"_

_Future Adam watches as his wife takes flight over the kingdom._

"Not 2 destinies young prince, 2 sides of the same destiny"

Giving Prince Adam a wink, Queen Veena said, "When you have changed do join us at the pool of power!"

As Adam Transforms into He-Man the realization dawns on him, _If Teela becomes The Sorceress of Greyskull and I am He-Man… our children…._

As He-Man walks out The Mirror plays the rest of the Scene/vision and the spirit of Greyskull watches.

"_Grandmother", a 5-year-old strawberry blond girl asks as, as Teela Na said, "Yes Veena"_

"_Will I be able to fly like mama"_ _Little Veena asks._

"_One day perhaps little one" Teela Na said, "For now just be a Little girl"_

_A little boy's voice was heard saying "I Have The Power" as he ran around the royal apartments._

_Shaking her head Teela Na thinks, I should never had told them that bedtime story!_

As the scene fades the spirit hides the second half of the vision from everyone saying, "Teela and her Mother can never see this."

"No, they can't!" Queen Veena said with a smile.

* * *

15 minutes later He-Man approaches the pool of power Teela Na said, "Fear not hero… your children, my grandchildren will usher in a time of unprecedented peace."

He watches as Teela descends into the pool and there is a sudden burst of light as a falcon emerges. The parallels to his favorite childhood bedtime stories were not lost on  
He-Man himself as he softly whispered, "The Lady Of The Lake!"

Smiling Teela Na said, "Yes I too see the similarities to the story!"

_Mother How Do I, _Teela thought as Teela Na said, Concentrate on your true form Teela the rest will take care of itself.

Moments later Teela transforms into herself again, and He-Man thinks, _I thought she was beautiful when I married her… now she takes my breath away!_

Teela walks over and Kisses He-Man saying, "Thank you!"

"Mother, can we go for a fight… together!" Teela asks as it dawns on her it will be her mother's last flight at Zoar. .

"I would love to share my last flight with you Teela" her mother said as they take flight, "We can tell your father together!"

Placing her hand on his shoulder Queen Veena said softly, "Prince Adam, Teela Na may be stepping down as Sorceress of Greyskull, but that does not mean she will no longer be a Sorceress"

He-Man looked at her with a raised brow, When Queen Veena smiles and states, "That which is learned cannot be unlearned"

"So… Even if I gave up the sword today, I would remember" He-Man said with a sense of wonder.

"Yes… Come with me!" Queen Veena, said as she led him to the hall of He-Man she said, place your sword they're in the proper place. No sooner had He-Man complied then a secret door opened-up onto the mausoleum of He-Man

"Here is the very first He-Man, although my husband did not need to transform!" Queen Veena told him, "Even in your normal state as you can see you look very much like him"

* * *

Two hours later, Teela and her mother arrive back at Castle Greyskull when Teela asks, "Will You Miss It?"

"I will miss the ability to take flight, however the only real change will be losing a title" Teela Na said, "I will still be a Sorceress, just not Sorceress of Greyskull.

"Oh" Teela said, "I didn't think that's possible" Teela said, Softly

"Here we are" Teela Na said, "The Room of Portals… don't you think your sister in law should meet the new Sorceress of Greyskull"

_Princess Adora, _Teela thought, _Come to Greyskull_

On Etheria, Princess Adora, thinks, _Teela is The Sorceress?_

Teela Na opens a Portal to Etheria, and Princess Adora steps through

"Teela" Adora's said as her brow rose to a high arch stating, "I thought you married my brother"

"I did" Teela said, "Turns out I can be the queen, and Sorceress of Greyskull"

Princess Adora's well-honed senses become aware of Queen Veena as she walked into the room.

"Be at peace warrior, you will not need that!" Queen Veena said eyeing Adora's sword.

"Adora" Teela said, "Meet Queen Veena Greyskull"

"When I forged the second sword, your sword I have a vision of a women in mind!" Queen Veena said, "I made a sketch of my vision, and hid it in the scabbard"

"Wait" Queen Veena, said as she opened a hidden compartment taking out a folded parchment Adora unfolded it and found a portrait of herself

Queen Veena opens a portal for Adora to Eternos Palace

Later that night Teela and He-Man walk the halls of Castle Greyskull try to pull apart their hands they find they can't!

Quuen Veena walks in and said, "You to need to create a bond!"

"We have a bond, Teela stated only to be countered by Quuen Veena telling her, "Yes you do, As Teela and Adam, not as Sorceress of Greyskull and He-Man"

"Your room has been prepared; It is also soundproof"

Teela turned dark crimson as the remark, then she considered the possibilities.

He-Man leys down for the night as Teela straddles him.

"T-T-Teela S-t-top…. I-I-I"

"He-Man" Teela said, "I'm Your wife!... If have to sleep on your chest I'm going to enjoy myself"

Pulling the bed covers over them with her free hand Teela's hips start moving back and forth and in and out. He-Mans Hips match hers in rhythm and intensity. As they start to make love a warming sensation overtakes Teela, within that warmth she connects not just with Prince Adam, but with He-Man, and she can feel the depth and breadth of the Power he wields.

* * *

15 minutes later Teela suddenly started lightly sobbing into his chest, in a soft full baritone voice He-Man asks, "Teela!"

As He-Man wipes way her tears with a finger Teela said, "Something about this room felt familiar, now I know why!"

Reading his face, she lightly kissed his Cheek Teela said, "It's nothing bad love, I was born in this room, my crib was right in that corner!

In her room Teela Na could feel her daughter's distress and reached out with her mind asking, _Teela, are you alright!_

_I'm alright,_Teela thought_, Happy Memories, promise!_

As they drifted off to sleep each could feel, and hear the others heart sing

That night as they slept the magic spell holding their hands bonded together dissolved.

The following morning He-Man and The Sorceress (Teela) walk into the kitchen to find Queen Veena standing there reading Teela's face states, "You were the future of Greyskull!"

Placing her hand on Teela's Abdomen Queen Veena states, "Now they are!"

Teela looks down at her belly then looks at Queen Veena, Then looks at He-Man.

Teela think's, _But I'm taking birth control… You fertile… So-_

TEELA, Her mother sharply bellows, such language.

Taking a breath Teela said, "Sorry Mom"

"When you become The Sorceress, you undergo a cleansing that removes any foreign substances from your body… even birth control" Teela Na explained.

"Now about your turbulent emotions last night! Teela Na asked.

Walking into her mother's arms Teela said, "I just realized the room we were in, I was born their" then she thought, _And my own children may have been conceived in the same room…_

Embracing her daughter Teela Na said in a soft whisper, "SSHHH... this is good news!"


	3. New Beginings

Lin approached Teela Na within Castle Greyskull asking, "You are still Sorceress of Grayskull?"

With a light Chuckle Teela Na said, "Until my daughters' education is complete… Yes"

"Can you still contact Granamyr!" Lin asks with an undertone of urgency to her voice!

"To what end?" Teela Na asks speculatively looking at her one-time foe.

"After my last encounter with Veena, I went back to that pit, Snake mountain!" Lin said "Beastman had a clutch of dragon eggs that…"

"I See and you wish to give them to Granamyr!" Teela Na said

"I want to return them!" Lin said emphatically, Teela Na opens a portal to the Grayskull throne room

Waving her hand over the Mirror Teela Na calls out, "Granamyr can you hear me Granamyr!"

A Large face of Granamyr appears in the Mirror saying, "I hear you Sorceress!"

Looking at Lin Granamyr said, "I heard this one turned a coat on Skeletor!"

Biting her tongue for the moment Lin said, "Before I did, I stole some Dragon eggs from Beastman, Skeletor gave them to him to crossbreed!... Fortunately, Beastman is quite lazy"

"Granamyr" Teela Na said, "May we open a portal to Darksmoke!"

"As you wish!" Granamyr said as the mirror goes dark. Both Teela Na and Lin step out of the portal and into Granamyr's home!

Lin stepped forward saying, "Take these!"

Granamyr's willowy aged voice asks, "You want nothing in return!"

"What I want cannot be given Granamyr the Wise!"

"What is that." Granamyr asks eyeing Lin carefully

"Redemption, to go back in time and undo every bad…." Lin said as she stopped herself from rambling.

Granamyr, said, "If you go back and change things, you will no longer be who you are…"

"You are 70 are you not Lin" Granamyr asks!

"Yes" Lin said, "What are you playing at!"

"I hold 4 Dragon eggs in my hand, for each egg you have returned I will turn the clock back 10 years"

"What good would that do for me" Lin asks with a raised brow curious as to where he was going with all this. Inwardly Lin still did not know if she was deserving of a second chance as she thought, _Queen Veena could have killed me, yet she gave me a second chance… why!_

Lowering his head and body Granamyr said, Queen Veena gave you that chance because although you were in-service of an evil man, you yourself are not evil.

With a big belly laugh Granamyr said, "Now back to the matter at hand, If you were 30 again what could you do!"

"Lin" Teela Na said, "You would be young enough, to marry, have a child!"

"If you wanted to of course!"

Granamyr explained, "You would of course keep all your skill and knowledge!"

Lin suddenly starts to feel herself age backwards grabbing a nearby gold plate Lin used it as a mirror looking at herself In a breathy unsteady and unsure voice Lin said, "G- Granamyr thank you!"

"Lin!" Granamyr said, "You have done dragon kind a great service this day"

"It's Lynnette" Lin said, "And Granamyr, I'm… Sorry for my role in those events!"

"Lynnette" Teela Na said, "I think I can Speak for the rest when I offer you an invitation to join the Masters"

"I will think about it!" Lynnette said as they walked to the portal Granamyr said, "Do give your daughter and He-Man my congratulations!"

* * *

9 months later Teela is walking the halls of Castle Grayskull when she is hit by the first sign of labor as a spasm of pain shot though her body, making every muscle in her body tightened rapidly and her abdomen quiver, as Teela sent an urgent telepathic message to both her mother and Veena, _The babies are-_

As they were both tending the royal gardens "Lynnette" Teela Na said, "Go to the Throne room of the Eternos Palace… and bring The King and Queen to Greyskull!"

In Greyskull Castle Teela Na and Veena caught Teela as her legs gave way helping Teela to her Room.

Veena said, "It appears my descendant is being stubborn in the extreme"

Smiling Teela Na said reflectivly, "He does have his moments… go I will handle this until your return"

Lynnette walked into the throne room saying, "Majesty's I have been sent to bring you to Greyskull, Teela is having her babies!"

"She must be brought to the Royal Medical Center Immediately" King Randor said without thinking.

"You want to move a woman in active labor!" Lynnette said, "Are you insane!"

"The trip alone-" Lynnette's words were cut off be an ear-splitting E-E-E-E-C-C-H-U-U-U-P-P-P was heard echoing throughout the room. Lynnette knew the sound well and knew the implications, as she thought, _Thank you Veena_

Lynnette heard the reply, _Your welcome Lynnette, _there was a flash of light as a woman dressed as The Sorceress appeared saying "SILENCE"

King Randor goes to object but finds he has lost the ability to speak and object!

Even though the word was spoken as softly as a whisper it Echoed through the chamber. The kings face started becoming crimson with rage as he slowly realizes his power of speech has been taken from him by the women standing before him. In his mind King Randor heard, _If you cannot hold your tongue, you will be made to!... Such language King Randor! _

The women's eyes glowed with golden energy as she said, "For reasons I will not discuss here Teela cannot give birth in the royal hospital if you wish to see your grandchildren's birth come with me now!"

Queen Marlania recognized the stranger telling Randor, "If she is who I think she is, she could have done far worse than stop your ranting"

"I will give her this much… She knows how to make an entrance!"

The Stranger takes a bow as the queen acknowledges her showmanship.

"Sorceress… Queen Veena if you would not mind returning my husband's voice" Queen Marlania said as she gestured to the King.

King Randors eyes grew ever wider as the Queens words washed over him, as he thought, _Queen Vee_… t

"Of course!" Queen Veena said, Looking at The King She states, "Come"

"I assure you King Randor it's quite possible"

The four of them head through a portal to Castle Greyskull

By the time they walk out Randor has regained his voice!


	4. It's Twins, Skeletor's End

The sun was Rising on Eternia when a Young Dragon delivered a letter of introduction to Granamyr

Granamyr

The world has turned and turned again since we first made our Pact, it is time to renew it.

Queen Veena Greyskull

"Show Lady Greyskull in" Granamyr said

"Granamyr" Queen Veena said, "I plan on Raising Snake Mountain to the ground and dealing with Skeletor and his minions"

In a gravelly voice Granamyr said, "It is past time he was… put down!"

"We will be there at the appointed hour"

"When you hear the falcon cry that will be the time to act" Queen Veena said in a commanding tenor.

* * *

Later that day Teela had spent the last 6 hours in labor and her body ached all over when Lynnette walks in and whispers something in her ear.

"Granamyr… Here, Lynnette help be up" Teela tried on her own but everything was soar and screaming in pain.

_Mother have Adam bring the twins! _ _Granamyr wants to meet them... and he is outside… _Teela thought

Teela Na's eyes when wide with shock as she replied, _He never…_

* * *

Moments later outside with the help of Lynnette, Teela, the current Sorceress stood before the ancient dragon.

"Allow Me!" Granamyr stated as his hand started glowing as he eased Teela's discomfort .

Teela Na came out with a baby in each arm with Adam and Duncan walking close behind!

"You honor us Granamyr!" Adam said smiling looking up at his friend.

Looking at Prince Adam, Granamyr saw through the illusion and grinned saying, "Prince Adam, when you see He-Man… do tell him I said, congratulations…"

Granamyr suddenly winked at Adam

Granamyr eyed the twins his gaze fixed on the baby girl and in an ancient willowy voice he said, "She was born with her powers already active"

Without realizing what she is doing the little girl reaches out with her mind and touches Granamyr's.

"No little one it does not hurt!" Granamyr said laughing.

Everyone turned to Granamyr who said, "Your daughter wanted to know if breathing fire hurt!"

"Your daughter speaks in images!" Granamyr said to Teela answering the question on her face.

In that moment both Teela Na and Lynnette realized the implications of what Granamyr just stated and what they just saw, Teela's baby was barley a few hours old and talking telepathically she would need a bodyguard but not just any bodyguard she would need a Sorceress as a protector.

Sighing Lynnette said, "I will do it!"

Sensing her fear Granamyr said, "Lynnette, Magic is Magic, what matters is your intent, if your protecting another then there is no dark magic in use!"

"We Dragon's understand this!" Granamyr states, "Now I will take my leave, The contract with Greyskull is renewed and I must get back to Darksmike!"

* * *

30 minutes later Teela rests in bed when, Queen Veena walks in to Teela's bedroom.

"You can hold her if you want Queen Veena!" Teela said softly, Queen Veena said, "Please call me Veena, its been quite a while since I wore the crown. Adam walks in sits on bed beside his wife, Teela said, "Queen Veena… Meet Veena"

"Your naming your daughter after me" Queen Veena stated speculatively as she held the baby!

"Well" Teela said softly, "It's a strong name

5 minutes later Teela's worried look and emotions shown though as Queen Veena asks, "What's Wrong!"

"Granamyr he said she was born with her abilities already active!" Teela said with an undertone of fear in her voice.

"And your worried history will repeat itself" Veena said sympathetically handing her to Teela.

Kissing Teela's forehead Queen Veena moved her hair out of her face and said, "Great Grandmother will take care of it!"

_What is she going to do? _Teela thought to herself

In hear mind Teela heard Queen Veena's voice say, _Protect my family young one…_

As she walks out Queen Veena sent a telepathing Message to both Lynnette, and Teela Na, _Meet Me in the Throne Room… now!_

Turning from the Mirror Queen Veena said, "Ladies, would you care to join me in raising Snake Mountain to the ground!"

Grinning Lynnette's soft spoken yet almost giddy voice said, "You have my attention!"

Looking at Teela Na, Queen Veena said, "She is worried my name sake will befall the same fate as Adora"

In unison Lynnette and Teela Na said, "Over my dead body!"

He-Man's booming baritone voice asks, "Ladies can we join your party"

He-Man and Man at Arms walk in, as Queen Veena said, "I am thinking a small raiding party"

* * *

Later that night at Skeletor was deep in the bowels of Snake Mountain when the ground started shaking.

"Where is Evil-Lin!" Skeletor bellows as the mountain sakes to the core, an ear-splitting E-E-E-E-C-C-H-U-U-U-P-P-P was heard echoing throughout Snake Mountain and even beyond. All Hell broke lose in a single moment.

The Dragon's of Darksmoke attacked from the sky as Teela Na formed a fiery Phoenix and directed it at Snake Mountain as Skeletor and his minions arrive outside. Lynnette formed a giant Raven just as big as the Phoenix.

"It's an Illusion" Skeletor yelled, "Ignore them."

With a sly grin on her face Teela Na pointed to a burning Snake Mountain saying, "Are they!"

"AAAHHHHGGGG!" Skeletor yelled as she noticed who conjured the raven for the first time!

Then he noticed Snake Mountain ablaze

"You turncoat" Skeletor raged as he fumed at his former second in command.

He-Man and the master's engaged Skeletor's minions and the three sorceresses took care of Skeletor and Snake Mountain.

Queen Veena started walking toward Skeletor as her wings extended and her entire body took on a golden glow, in a calm almost cold demeaner she said, "Your no King Hiss, and I should know.

* * *

Meanwhile Teela Na and Lynnette, were busy turning Snake Mountain into rubble.

Skeletor tried launching an attack at Queen Veena who simply batted it away with the back of her hand saying this is getting tiresome.

Queen Veena's Glow stared growing brighter and brighter still to the point where it was blinding and there was an ear-splitting E-E-E-E-C-C-H-U-U-U-P-P-P even louder then the first and Granamyr knew he had mere seconds to act as he whisked everyone save Queen Veena away to Darksmoke.

Everyone looks to Granamyr for an explanation and Granamyr himself hears Queen Veena say, _Tell them…_

Sighing Granamyr said, "Teela Na and her daughter already know part of this, before there was a Greyskull there were gods of Eternia, and Queen Veena is the last living Goddess"

Feeling slightly hurt Man at Arms had a (Why Didn't You Tell Me Look on His Face"

In his Mind Man at Arms heard his wife say, _There have been more pressing matters Duncan…_

Granamyr commented, "Until today I have never seen her tap into those powers, had I not whisked you away you would have all died!

Looking at Teela Na and Lynnette, Granamyr commented, "Even you two!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Snake Mountain, Queen Veena is not only cleansing Skeletor but the land itself in-an effort to bring the planet back into balance as divine energy explodes.

Back At Darksmoke, Teela Na realized what her ancestor's plans were and she said, "Lynnette give me your hands… quickly"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Snake Mountain, Queen Veena felt them join her efforts telling them, _Stay out of this… you will not survive it!_

By the time everyone gets back to Snake Mountain itself it is nothing more than a burning ember and the land surrounding it although not as stark as it once was it has new growth sprouting up!

In a tired weary breathy voice Queen Veena said, Portal to Gra…

He-Man's booming baritone voice said, "I've got her!"

30 minutes later Teela Na opened the portal but could only get them to the drawbridge handing Queen Veena to Man at Arms he Drew his Sword saying, "By The Power Of Greyskull I command the drawbridge to open"

Looking at Queen Veena in amazement as He-Man carried her off to a room to recover Man at Arms Pondered the limits of her power and he felt a shiver run up his spine.


	5. Teela's Bloodline

Queen Veena had been asleep for the last three days and everyone had taken turns sitting with her this time in was Teela and Adams turn. Teela sat at the foot of the bed with Baby Veena in her arms and Adam held James his son.

Baby Veena was reaching for her namesake from her mother's arms, so Teela put her on Queen Veena's chest. Baby Veena relaxed into her chest when Queen Veena's hand moved to secure her!

Both Teela and Adam looked at the scene as it unfolded.

Opening her eyes Queen Veena said, "I won't be doing that again any time soon!"

"When I did what I did, it caused the portal network to Greyskull to go down!"

"Queen Veena" Teela asked with a sense of urgency to her voice, "My little girl is not even a month old, so how can she…"

Soundproofing the room Queen Veena said, "She is a child to Magic Born!" Looking at Teela, Queen Veena said, "The only thing that is important at the moment is she is your daughter"

Looking at her Namesake Queen Veena, Thought, _I was the last goddess, now we are!_

Queen Veena looks at Adam saying, "It's time the king knows the truth, otherwise he will not understand!"

"I have to tell him I am He-Man" Adam said with a hint of Sorrow in his voice as he thought, _Father's not going to like this, the King and Queen have always been interred in the royal crypts… _

"Yes" Queen Veena said sitting up in bed holding a giggling Baby Veena in her lap, when Baby Veena's teddy floated between Adam and Teela and right into Baby Veena's arms.

"O-k-a-y" Adam said watching his daughter snuggle saying, "Telling her "No" is going to be a challenge when she can do that"

Teela's brow shot up at the comment as she watched them together, she said, "My daughter has been trying to get in her for 2 day's now I know why"

"So, she could wake me up" Queen Veena said, "Only divine every can spark divine energy Teela"

Baby Veena turned in her namesake's lap and pressed her hand to Queen Veena cheek showing Queen Veena a vision, She see herself cleansing Eternia, then she sees Baby Veena all alone.

Baby Veena looks up into the face of her namesake, as the truth of Queen Veena's words wash over her mother Teela and she thinks, _Whatever else she maybe she is my daughter first and foremost!_

"As it should be Teela" Queen Veena said, "Why don't you go, great Princess Adora,and her friends, she is quite worried!"

* * *

15 minutes later Princess Adora and Sea Hawk, along with Glimmer, her mother Queen Angella walk through the portal. Adam escorts them to the Royal Palace

* * *

Meanwhile in her bedroom wrapping her arms and her wings around Baby Veena protectively, Queen Veena said, "I will always come back for family!"

In her mind Baby Veela heard _Great Grandmother is not going anywhere!_

Teela asks, "What's wrong!"

"Teela, You know what I am, what I really am?" Queen Veena said softly.

Teela thinks, _You're a Goddess…_

"So is your daughter, when she is older, I will explain it to her!" Queen Veena said.

Then it hit Teela, "She thought she would be-"

"Yes!" Queen Veena said, "She thought she would be alone!"

Baby Veena's face starts turning crimson from strain and Teela asks, "Does she need changing!"

Queen Veena chuckles and held baby Veena wiggling her nose saying, "Your only a few days old proper wings will take time little one!"

"Queen Veena" Teela said, "That Falcon's Cry" Trying to not make it look obvious

"You want to learn it!" Queen Veena asked, Then she picked up on Teela's latent heart's desire, asking, "Are you sure that's what you want, it's part warning part attack"

"Teela" Adam stated as he walks in looking at his wife in concern.

"As He-Man your near immortal!" Teela said trying to make sense of her own heart.

Veena said, "As Sorceress your life is extended"

"Yes Tee… but I am one of many to carry that mantle." Adam said, "One day I will die!"

"Teela being what I am does have consequences" Queen Veena said Looking at her asking, "Have you ever wondered why as Sorceress of Greyskull we live in isolation"

Teela nodded her head slowly, as Queen Veena said, "Imagine watching your friends grow old, and they notice your youthful appearance never changes"

The disheartening look on Teela's face saying, "Greyskull's magic cast's an illusion, why do you think you never saw Adam and He-Man as the same person, until he wanted to to"

Chuckling Queen Veena said, "I'm afraid you won't get any milk their little one"

Handing the baby to Teela who was desperately looking for a covering blanket, when she became aware of an itching between her shoulder blades right over her spine and a large set of wings burst forth

"Think of wrapping them around yourself!" Queen Veena, said and the wings covered her and her baby as Baby Veena fed!

"I remember feeding your grandmother like that!" Queen Veena said softly

Turning crimson Teela asks "How do I!"

Queen Veena who said softly, "Imagine your back without wings!"

* * *

Later that night Duncan was giving Teela Na a tour of the Royal Apartments when Duncan said, "Whatever room you choose, the bedroom must be big enough for the both of us!"

"In truth I was not sure you still wanted that!" Teela Na said keeping a placid look on her face.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with my wife!" Duncan asks, in truth he understood the comment they had spent more time apart then they had as husband and wife.

"Are the King and Queen's apartments close?" Teela Na asks

"Just Down the hall." Duncan said, "Why!"

"I have a request" Teela Na said as she walked to the King and Queens Rooms Duncan knocks.

King Randor appears asking, "Duncan, who is this charming lady"

"Randor meet… my wife Teela Na!"

Randor examined Teela Na asking, "Are you related to my former head of the kings guard?"

With a light Teela Na said, "I am her mother, but the last time you saw me I was still Sorceress of Greyskull"

* * *

One hour Later in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace Teela and Queen Veena walk in and instead of taking her seat Teela Stood their saying "I wish to address the court!"

All of the nobles were gathered to greet the two newest members of "The Royal Family"

When Teela said, "I am Teela, Daughter of Duncan and Teela Na, Grand Daughter of Kuduk Ungol, Great Granddaughter of Queen Veena Greyskull and King Greyskull!"

Every female member of the royal court's jaw dropped.

The same women that rebuked King Randor walked forward standing beside Teela

"And Who Might You Be!" King Randor said not quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I am Queen Veena Greyskull former Queen of Eternia and Sorceress of Greyskull" She said.

Leaning in Queen Veena said, "You do be proud Teela!"

"Queen Veena is my guest and mentor" Teela said taking a seat beside Adam, and Queen Veena sat beside her.


	6. DNA

As the evening passed Queen Veena had finally had enough of King Randor's game of cat and mouse, he had been trying to surreptitiously obtain a sample of her DNA from the moment she entered the caste and he continued trying all night.

Turning to her grand-daughters husband Duncan, Queen Veena said, "Duncan may borrow your hip knife!"

Moving faster than anyone could see Veena had cut her own palm open. Taking a fresh napkin from a page she him, and then with Duncan's knife she quickly thrusting the clean napkin in the hand letting the blood pool and collect on the cloth.

Looking at King Randor, with just a hint of disdain Queen Veena said, "I think that should be enough blood for you DNA test."

Then she then told King Randor where to find a dress with enough DNA samples for comparison.

Randor at least had enough sense to turn crimson and realize when it comes to psychological warfare, he was in way over his head.

Shaking her head Queen Marlena looked at Queen Veena thinking, _I love Randy, but he always has been on the impetuous side, _as she and asked, "All those names that Teela spoke at the beginning of the night, who are they?"

As Queen Veena looks at Queen Marlena, Marlena got the distinct impression that Veena could see her very soul.

In a willowy aged voice Queen Veena said "All of Eternia thinks there has been only one Sorceress of Greyskull!"

Queen Marlena interrupted her asking, "You mean there's been more than one!"

"Yes, there has been more than one however the women that are selected are of a very specific bloodline!" Queen Veena stated taking a sip of tea.

"And whose bloodline would that be!" King Randor asked.

Queen Veena Greyskull leveled her gaze on the king saying, "Mine!"

Holding up her hand Queen Veena said, "Kuduk Ungol was my daughter and she succeeded me!" Gesturing to Teela Na, Queen Veena said, "Her daughter succeeded her."

Looking at the former head of the Royal guard and current wife of Adam, Queen Veena said, "Teela succeeded her mother Teela Na!"

"I knew it!" Queen Marlena said suddenly causing the entire room to look at her as she rose to her feet.

As the room calmed down Queen Marlena looked at Veena asking, "As I understand it, the Sorceress of Greyskull gives up all worldly connections when they take up the title so…"

Showing her regal bearing and smiling Queen Veena said, "The one thing that historians of Eternia left out was I was both Sorceress of Greyskull and Queen of Eternia."

"AS TEELA WILL BE!" Queen Veena said as if making a royal decree.

Both the king and Queen were stunned into silence at the declaration. A silence that was broken as Adam was telling Adora about how Skeletor died when Adora said, "I wish Hordak was that easy to stop"

"THAT MONSTER STILL LIVES!", Queen Veena said in a shrill harsh tenor her words echoing in the great hall.

"You know him!" Princess Adora said concerned she had never seen anyone so angry at the mere mention on his name before, she could hear blood in Veena's voice!

"Ages ago that Sorcerer tried to take over Eternia, King Greyskull and I defeated him, and I lost my husband that day" Queen Veena said as she focused on the white marble wall.

Everyone saw the victory over King Hiss and Hordak's roll in it and then they see how Hordak turned his coat and attacked Castle Greyskull, and how King Greyskull defended it to his last breath.

Veena shed a tear as the scene came to a close.

Both Adam, and Adora give one another a sideways glance as they see a close-up of his face and the similarities to, He-Man.

Thanks to the Linnk the Twins share Adora heard Adam say, _No Adora it's not a coincidence…_

"Veena!" Adora asks, "As I understand it all of the Sorceresses of Greyskull are your maternal lineal descendants, but there are no records of your family line."

"Adora" Queen Veena said knowingly, "As was the custom at the time, my daughter was fostered in a neighboring kingdom, as was my son!"

"I see" Adora said, with a muted undertone to her voice!"

"A way Of Strengthening Bonds between Kingdoms" Adam observed.

"Exactly!" Veena said, smiling at him as she said, "Only when Castle Greyskull summons the next Sorceress does that bloodline become apparent!"

"If my family line was not removed from history Adora you would not be here!" Veena said, "I do not know how Hordak does things now, but when I knew him, when he conquered a kingdom every member of the royal lines of that kingdom were executed."

* * *

The Following Morning at the Royal Medical Center deep within the Royal Castle, King Randor sat with the Head Physician Marcus Addison.

"First" Dr. Addison, Said, "The Sample we took from the dress was at least 10.000 years old and it was pristine… That is not normal"

King Randor was beginning to have a sinking feeling as the women's voice echoed in his mind, I am Queen Veena Greyskull former Queen of Eternia and The 1rst Sorceress of Greyskull"

"Now we come to the napkin, you gave me… you say the women gave it to you last night!" Dr. Addison said, "Randor, they are a perfect match!"

King Randor's face lost all its color as he tried to steady himself as Dr. Addison, told him, "Randor there are parts of this DNA sample we can't even Identify!"

"Meaning!" King Randor said, looking at his Chief Physician.

"Meaning part or all of her genetics may not be Eternian Randor, they may now be human ether!"

King Randor sat in the darkened throne room 30 minutes later when Queen Veena's disembodied voice came out of the darkness and said, "My secret troubles you King Randor!"

Looking up King Randor noticed that Queen Veena did not so much as appear as phase in like a ghost as she walked out of the shadows and into the room itself.

Looking up from the doctors report King Randor asks, "What… Are you?"

"We will get to that in a moment... You fear Adam is not up to the task"

"Yes" King Randor said as a sullen look overcame him.

"He is more ready then you know!" As her steely gaze bore into the king Queen Veena told him, "He carries a heavier burden then you know highness!"

King Randor looked at her alarmed as Queen Veena said, "He will tell you, Very soon… a word of warning, do not Overreact"

Moments later their she stood in full Sorceress of Greyskull regalia saying, "Now back to your question, that is a complicated question highness!"

"Meaning?" King Randor asks.

"You know the history of Eternia!" Queen Veena asks softly as Randor nodded saying, "Yes" wondering where the conversation was going.

"Until 5 days ago I was the last living elder goddess of Eternia!" Queen Veena said softly, "Your granddaughter is the first goddess born in a very long time!"

"And She will need Guidance" King Randor said softly, thinking, _A special child indeed_.

"Yes!" Queen Veena said as she thought, Teela bring your twins!

Teela, And her mother Teels Na walk in and Queen Veena took her name sake from Teela softly saying, "Can you call to your teddy for me!"

Baby Veena claps

King Randor watches dumbfounded as the Teddy Bear, he gave Baby Veena dances down the red carpet to the throne itself.

"Even Granamyr came down from his mountain to meet her" Teela said!

Queen Veena said, "I show you this so that if you watch her and see something floating, you know not to sound the alarm!"

Moments later walking over to her grand-daughter Teela Na, and Queen Veena watched Adam and Teela Dance and Adam tried to escape when Teela Expanded her wings wrapping them around Adam saying, "You're Not Going Anywhere!"

Baby Veena, placed her hands-on King Randor's face and he looked alarmed as his body stiffened. Teela Na asks, "What did she show you Randor"

"Her Dancing Teddy" King Randor, said.

"She wants to dance with her grandfather" Teela Na said.

As King Randor and Baby Veena dance around the room she falls asleep in her grandfather's arms!

* * *

Back on The Dais Queen Veena said, "It would seem your daughter has found some creative uses for her wings!"

"Yes, it Does" Teela Na said softly. Glancing back at the couple Queen Veena said, "Teela Na, as long as the joining ceremony is witnessed by a member of the royal family it is legal"

Teela Na's eyes went wide in surprise as she realized what her grandmother just told her.

"I'm sure if you ask him Adam would be more then willing" Veena said in a sotto voice. Gesturing to the young couple Queen Veena called, "Adam, Teela a moment!"

Looking at Queen Veena Teela replied, "Yes!"

"You've studied the joining ceremony with my help could you preform it for your mother!" Queen Veena asks as Teela slowly nods

* * *

Moments later Adam ran to Duncan's room and Duncan failed to see why he had to be in full dress for dinner and he also knew Adam was hiding something!


	7. A Joining Ceremony And A War Council

Prince Adam sat on the Dias of the Throne Room reflecting on how it all began when Teela Na walks up asking, "Something on your mind Adam?"

"I was just remembering how this all began, and how intimidating you were" Adam said as the workmen readied the area for the joining ceremony.

Raising her brow to a speculative arch Teena Na asked, "Intimidating how"

Knowing that his wife could feel and see his thoughts Adam said, "I didn't think any woman could be that… beautiful"

"Adam… Those feelings at the time were normal" Teela Na explained turning just a hint of crimson at his comment as she said, "You were wrong Adam!"

Adam looked at her speculatively as he realized, "Yes" Adam said, "But the other women is also your daughter… although Teela could be your twin!"

Kissing Adam's cheek Teela Na said, "Thank you… for the compliments son"

Shaking his head Adam replied, "If anyone told me 12 years ago The Sorceress of Greyskull would be my mother in law and think of me like son"

"It does seem crazy" Teela Na said, as they walked out to The Gardens of The Royal Palace through a winding maze, at the center of the maze stood Duncan, her daughter Teela the current Sorceress of Greyskull and Lynnette along with Queen Veena GreySkull.

* * *

20 minutes later taking on the majesty and the splendor of The Sorceress of Greyskull, Teela and looking at her parents as she said, "Join Hands"

Wordlessly using nothing but one finger The Sorceress of Greyskull wound a golden cord round their hand just as King Randor and Prince Adam took their places

Looking at her father Teela said, "Duncan do give your heart and mind to The Lady Teela Na from this day fourth"

"I do!" Duncan said without reservation.

Looking at her mother Teela said, "Teela Na do give your heart and mind to Duncan from this day fourth"

I do!" Teela Na said without reservation.

"I know pronounce you Man and Wife! Teela said.

Grinning from ear to ear King Randor said, "It is with great pleasure the crown recognizes this union as legally binding!"

"Duncan you are relieved of duty for the next two weeks, enjoy your honeymoon old friend!

Looking at his daughter Duncan ask, "When?"

"It will fall of all on its own 72 hours from now!" Teela said.

"3 DAYS" Duncan bellows.

"Daddy, you have to form a bond!" Teela said.

"Duncan" Teela Na had said, "We will be fine!"

At that moment Teela's face went blank and her eyes glazed over as she had a vision, King Randor, went to shake her out of it when Queen Veena said, "STOP… the vision must run its course, if action must be taken, she will let us know"

King Randor stopped mid stride as Teela's vision took an interesting turn.

_Teela was sitting on the throne in Castle GreySkull when she heard a 5 -year old girl walk in saying, "S-Sorceress" _

_The girl tentatively walked forward asking, "A-Are you my!"_

_She looks around lowering her voice to a Whisper the asks, "Are you my big sister!"_

"_Your Nia!" The Sorceress asks as the girl nods looking up into The Sorceress eyes asking, "How come we gots the same eyes _

_Sitting the girl on her knee The Sorceress whispers, "I am your sister that's why!"_

_The Sorceress thinks, "Mom you told her!"_

"_Yes… and no! Teela…" Her mother thinks, "She heard Veena and Queen Veena talking!"_

As she came back into the moment and smiling The Sorceress of Greyskull said, "You of all people should know the dangers of knowing to much of what is to come… Mom"

"I will tell you… when the time is right!"

As she watches her parents depart Teela thought, _She will be conceived this weekend if the vision is correct!_

* * *

Three Days Later Duncan and Teela Na came back and she cornered her daughter stating, "Tell Me!"

Leveling her gaze on her mother The Sorceress said, "All I will tell you for now is you have been given a second chance."

Raising her Brow to a Speculative arch Teela Na said, "Teela, I've been The Sorceress of Greyskull and I know the rules"

"If I ask a question you must answer it" Teela Na said looking her daughter right in the eyes, she asked, "Am I with Child!"

"As I told you, you have been given a second chance, mom, that's all I will tell you… for now!" The Sorceress said.

Later that day in the crypt of The Sorceress standing before the statue of Kuduk Ungol, thinking, I could use some grandmotherly advice!

A smooth Aged voice said, "Teela, no one is ever ready to take up this mantle!"

Looking into Teela's eyes Kuduk Ungol said, "You have been trained by three Sorceresses one of whom was the greatest dark Sorceress Eternia has seen in a long time…"

Teela objected saying, "She has been redeemed"

"Hear me out granddaughter, she fought you the same way she fought your mother!"

Teela thought about it and said, "She wasn't trying to hurt me, only teach me how to resist Dark Magic."

"Teela" Kuduk Ungol, said smiling, "Mother always knew when someone could be saved!" Kuduk Ungol said, "Your daughter will be stronger than all of us"

"I wish I could have known you" Teela said wistfully.

"You do!" Kuduk Ungol, said softly.

Teela looks at her confused

Pointing to Teela's heart, Kuduk Ungol, said, "As long as you listen to that you will be fine!" Then she vanished…

* * *

Elsewhere Queen Veena GreySkull, Adora and Lynnette sat around a table, it was Queen Veena that spoke up saying, "Adora when you go back Lynnette and I are going to join you."

"No offence Queen Veena, but how can Lynnette help" Adora said.

"In another life I was known as Evil-Lin" Lynnette said, "Queen Veena saw past what I was to what I could be!"

Taking in a moment to digest the new information Adora said "It's not Hordak I'm worried about"

"It's Shadow-weaver" Lynnette replied, "She has no formal training, she only has what Horde-Prime gave her."

Taking a breath Queen Vena said, "So according to the old laws if Horde-Prime dies she loses her power"

With a wicked smile worthy of her old self Lynnette smiles saying, "Exactly"

"One more thing!" Lynnette said, "Hordak's witch is mine!"


	8. A Call to War

Two days later in Castle Greyskul Adam walks into the Hall of Heman stopping at the crypt of King Grayskull.

"I have served for half my lifetime and never asked for anything in return" Adam said, "Now I am"

The spirt of King Grayskull appears asking "Speak!"

"I ask for one thing, keep my sister safe, I know Vena is more than capable" Adam states as King Grayskull said, "You cannot be in two places at once!"

"I will do as you ask" King Grayskull said, the chamber was filled with a loud roar as a large Battle Lion walks out of the shadows. If not for the mane Adam would have sword it was his own Battle-Cat!

"It is possible yours is descended from mine" King Grayskull said.

No sooner had the Elite Guardsmen step through the portal then Queen Marlena turned to her newest daughter and said, "Teela, can you and your mother meet me in the very center of the royal gardens in one hours-time!"

When Teela and Teela Na arrive in the gardens they see a woman dressed in long flowing gray robes, laying out a circle in white powder.

"Salt"

Then they hear the woman speak and the Queen's soft timbre say, "Please Join me in the circle"

Teela thinks, _Mother did you know? _

_Teela _Na thinks, _No dearest… it would seem, she is a women-of- many secrets._

* * *

Moments later Marlena starts speaking in a language neither Teela nor Teela Na heard before they both could heard the confidence and determination in her voice overall. Teela and Teela Na add their own voices to the chant in rhythm with Marlena.

As the chant reaches its height the wilds pick up, and a radiantly beautiful woman with long flowing jet-black hair down to her ankles materializes.

"Marlena Glenn it has been quite a while since you called to me"

"Morrígu" Marlena said, "If you lived on a world where magic could grant your every desire, what would you do"

"Point taken" She said, as she eyed Teela and Teela Na, Morrígu turned back to Marlena asking, "Then why to you call to me now!

"I call to Badb on my daughter's behalf as she goes to war!" Marlena said.

"And you wish me to aid her!" Badb asked in a commanding tenner.

"I called to you because I want her to come home… Alive" Marlena countered

"So, shale it be!" Badb said as she vanished, all the white powder vanished with her.

Pulling down her hood Queen Marlena said, "please sit… and I will explain!"

"As The Sorceresses you feel the pull of magical forces here on Eternia, on my world this type of magic is an abstract!"

Teela Na understood the queen immediately saying, "You could have your fondest desire!"

"Precisely!" Marlena said softly, "I only act now because…"

"Because you have no other choice!" Teela said astonished.

Answering the unanswered question Marlena said, "Only the king knows, he found me one day mid ritual, so I had to explain."

In her mind Marlena heard Teela Na's voice, _now that you have re-awaked this part of yourself some guidance would be advisable._

As Teela struggles to get the words out Marlena said, "Teela dear you are family call me Marlena!"

"Marlena" Teela said, "Those trees are not native to Eternia what type of tree?"

"Oak trees from earth, I consider them sacred!" Marlena said, "I am a Druid!... On my world Druids acted as priests, teachers, and judges not to mention diplomats."

"You are the only two I have invited into my grove" Marlena said, "Thank you for your offer Teela Na, in my order I am Warrior Cast!"

As they leave the grove Queen Marlena leads them down a secret but well-trodden path back to the castle proper.

"Have no fear Marlena, just as you kept my secret all those years, we shale keep yours!" Teela Na said.

"You said you were Warrior Cast" Teela said, speculatively, as Marlena said, I use florentine fighting style, a sword and a dagger!"

Teela stood their mouth agape at the admission as Queen Marlena said, "Me an Randy spar in the mornings usually before you got their!

"But if you want to join us!"

* * *

Later that day on Etheria, Queen Veena, Adora and Lynnette were discussing Strategy & Tactics when a loud roar filled the air looking up from the map Adora said, "Battlecat!"

Looking at her Queen Veena said, "That's not I Tigers roar, that's a Lion's roar!"

A man that looks like He Man walks into the clearing and Adora tries reaching out with her mind but gets no response. Instead the man looked at her curiously, as Queen Veena said, "Adora meet my husband King Grayskull"

In a booming voice King Grayskull said, "Your brother could not come, so he asked us to come in his stead.

King Miro stepped into the clearing saying, "You weren't throwing Hordak a party without me, were you?"

"Of course!" not Adora said softly.

Queen Veena walked over and embraced King Grayskull saying, "Adora, come meet your great grandfather."

* * *

One hour later King Miro sized everyone up then looked at the map saying, "I will coordinate here at basecamp!"

The Group nodded as King Miro continued saying, "I think the best way to go here is small groups"

"You mean Gorilla-Warfare!" Adora said looking at her grandfather stating, "I was talking with mother before I left, she said, she would organize as many groups of 5 or 6 people she could in a coordinated effort of harassment and intelligence gathering!"

King Grayskull pondered what Adora had said, before saying, "It would also cause confusion!"

There was a commotion outside the tent a portal opened, and a Platoon of Elite Royal Troopers stepped out, the Commander walked into Adora's tent saying, "Complements of the Prince and Princess!"

"Danial Ma'am" The Commander said, "We are part of a special unit."

'Specializing in What!" King Miro Asked

"Unconventional Warfare!" Danial said.

"Understood Danial!" Adora said as Danial said, "Given we are the smaller Army may I suggest double envelopment!"

* * *

20 minutes later having explained his thinking Danial turned to Queen Veena and Lynnette he asked, "Am I correct that between the of you, you could wipe out all electronic communication of our Enemy!"

Lynnette thought, _A man after my own heart!_

"What I am thinking is we use the elements to our advantage!... An Electro-magnetic storm would work"

"A third Telepath would be nice!"

Outside the tent there was a large commotion and Adora turned up a flap to go out into the main encampment at see a large Black wolf and what concerned Adora is she could communicate with any animal but somehow this wolf was blocking her.

"Don't Harm It" Queen Veena called as she walked up behind Adora saying, "That is no ordinary wolf!"

Slowly the wolf starts to stand on its hind legs, transforming into a radiantly beautiful woman with long flowing jet-black hair down to her ankles. She stood in a long flowing multi shaded blue dress.

"Be at peace child" The stranger said, "I am of your mother's people, she summoned me across space and time!"

_Mother doesn't use magic!_ Adora thought.

Looking at Adora the stranger smiled and said, "As your mother told Adora, "As your mother told The Sorceresses you feel the pull of magical forces on Eternia, but on her world this type of magic is an abstract!"

"She does not use power for powers sake!"

In her mind, Adora heard, _Your mother can use both sword and magic in_ _simultaneously and in tandem while in combat._

Adora looks up at the stranger in shock as she said, "My name is Badb goddess of war"

* * *

Meanwhile back on Eternia Queen Marlena and Randor were in a heated debate, "Randy, I know what I promised, but you can't spare any more guardsmen and my group is ready to move out!"


	9. Prelude to War

"Randy" Queen Marlena said, "It's because we aren't a standing army, they will never see us coming… you know I'm better than most of your guardsmen!"

King Randor hated that she was right, as he stated, "I know you can take on and fend off 3 Elite Guardsmen by yourself, Am I allowed to worry?"

Caressing his cheek Marlena quipped, "I'd worry if you didn't!"

"We will be stepping down soon anyway!" King Randor said, "Go… and both of you come home safely?"

With a wink and a curtsy Queen Marlena said, "Yes Highness"

* * *

The following day on the outskirts of The Whispering Woods a group of warriors plainly dressed in red cloaks traverse the wood setting up camp not far from the resistance base.

"No fires" Marlena said, "We don't want anyone to know we are hear… Yet"

"In one voice The 50 Warriors said, "Yes Rígfénnid" (Commander.)

Meanwhile back at the resistance camp as the moon rose high in the sky both Queen Veena, and Lynnette, become aware of the band of Warriors, the sideways glance that Veena gives Lynnette does not go unnoticed as Adora said, "Tell me!"

Queen Veena said, "About 200 yards to the North East a band of Warriors has made camp!"

Badb's disembodied voice said, "They are known as "The Fianna!"" As she walked out of the darkness she said, "Down through the ages when the need arises, they come together!"

"To what end!" King Miro asks as he eyes the women.

"Why have you gathered here King Miro" Badb countered firmly looking back at him with the eyes of a warrior.

"To battle a great evil" King Miro said as Badb smiles and with a threating undertone said, "Then you have your answer!"

Adora knew The Whispering Woods like the back of her hand and she found "The Fianna!" encampment easily enough but what she didn't count on was how silently they can move in the woods.

Adora felt the edge of a blade against her throat and a man's voice say, "Walk into the camp spy, anything funny and I slit your throat!"

"Rígfénnid" The Man's voice said, "I caught a spy!"

Adora looked to the person the man addressed as Rígfénnid and Adora thought, _A Woman!_

"Who are you!" Adora demanded glaring daggers at the hooded stranger.

Taking on the deep Scots Brogue of her grandmother Marlena said, "If ye kin mak' yin skelp, ah will tell ye"

Adora looked to the hooded man for translation, as he said, "You have been challenged, if you make one hit you will get your answers!"

"Ah will ainlie uise yin blade!" The hooded woman said

"She must like you!" The hooded man said, "She always fights with sword and dagger!"

The hooded women gestured with her hand to the open space and took up a fighting stance, no sooner had Adora joined the women then the men formed a 10-foot circle around them.

Adora swallowed nervously thinking, _Escape is no longer an option!_

Both Adora and the hooded women circle one another and Adora is the one to make the first move swinging her sword diagonally right to left only to have the Women in the red robe move to Adora's outside left blocking the strike and swinging her own sword cutting off a few strands of blond hair before kicking Adora in the gut

Regaining her composure Adora thinks, _Something about the way this mystery women moves seems familiar!_

On the outskirts of the encampment Queen Veena is about to intervene when Badb rests her hand on Veena's shoulder saying, "She is being tested!"

In her mind Veena hears Badb state, _Queen Marlena, is not trying to kill Adora!_

Queen Veena eyes widen as she watches the women, she now knows to be Queen Marlena, cast a spell with her left hand causing a flash of bright light while wielding a sword in her right!

Adora watches as the stranger produces a medium sized dagger holding in her left hand!

Answering the unanswered on Adora's face the stranger said, "Deception is pairt o' war lassie!"

"Fowk lie"

Romoving her sword and dagger the mystery women handed them to the man and said, "Noo ah ken ye kin rammy wi' a blade, bit kin ye rammy wi'oot yin?"

"Fight her, no weapons…" the man said only to be cut off mt Adora saying, "No weapon skill against skill"

Adora tries punching the women when her back is turned only to watch her step around right to left turning to face her, as she slipped under Adora's arm she noticed the demon's mask covering her face!

The next thing Adora knew she felt an uppercut knocking the wind out of her!

"Dinna fash yirsel aboot wha a'm, juist rammy me!" Queen Veena moves forward as Badb stated, "ENOUGH!"

Only then did Adora realize, _She could have killed me at any time she wanted to!_

rushing forward Badb said, "As you surmised Adora, she could have killed you!"

Whin yi''ll need us we wull be thair, llsten fur th' greet "dord fiann!" The mystery women said as she walked back into her tent.

Adora is about to chase her down for answers when the man asks, "Did you make one hit"

"Well… No… but"

"Your answers will have to wait then" The hooded man said as he walked away.

Looking into Adora's eyes Badb face hardened as she asked, "Who Are You!"

Badb walks away not bothering to wait for an answer leaving Adora speechless.

* * *

The following morning as Queen Veena and King Grayskull readied for battle Adora sat down by the cook fire. Queen Veena sat beside her and said, "Your wondering about Badb's question!"

Looking up herself Adora slowly nodded in response, handing her a plate Queen Veena said, "Ever since my granddaughter gave you that sword you have been living a double life, there is the you everyone sees and then there is She-Ra"

"So, I have to choose then!"

Queen Veena said, "Adora, you know better than that!"

Looking at her decedent Queen Veena asks, "Show me which part of you is She-Ra and what part is Adora!"

"Thank you" Adora said as she ran off saying, "Badb I have an answer!"

"Then Let's Hear It" Badb said eying her.

"I am both Adora and She-Ra… and Badb it's by choice!"

"Grab a Sword" Badb stated, "Who do you think taught the women that bested you last night."


	10. War Begins

Later that morning Hordak was looking forward to finally putting the rebellion down when he noticed a strange mist rolling in all over the planet, summoning Shadow Weaver with a bellow he asks, "Are you responsible for that mist!"

"N-No Lord Hordak!" Shadow Weaver said in a gravely tremulous voice, only to have Hordak backhand her across the face sending her flying across the room saying, "Then find the person who is, and kill them."

Meanwhile on the field just outside the rebel camp Badb was chanting in a language no one understood, and the longer she chanted a mist started coming out of her mouth. Adora watched in amazement as the fog/mist became thicker and thinker covering the battlefield and more!

As Adora stood their she saw the reason for the mist itself as the mystery women walked out of the fog and right to Adora saying, "Mind lassie listen fur th' war greet "dord fiann!... Dinnae ye think tis time ye changed intae yer ither sel?"

"How do you…" Adora balked as she once again vanished into the mists

"We wull listen fur th' falcons greet" came the disembodied voice of the mystery women as once again Adora was left speechless thinking, "_How does she know about SheRa… and how does she know about Veena! _

Badb finished making the mist and turned to Adora she pointed to Adora's heart saying, "If you were thinking with that instead of your head you would already know who she is!"

Adora thought, _For the honor of Greyskul. _Then she thought about the mystery women focusing on the power of empathy as she did, the mystery women's disguise faded away and she saw the image of.

_Mother…._

The sudden loud cry of a Falcon filled the air followed by the cry "DORD FIANN!.."

Suddenly the combined Armies of The Fianna, Eternia and the resistance appeared coming out of the fog and wading into the Horde and encircling them. The Horde was not sure what to make of The Fianna as they cast Spells and wielded a weapon at the same time.

The Battle Hadn't even reached its peak yet and Horde Solders ley dead or dying on the field then Badb joined the battle cutting a wide swath with two the enemy fell in her wake.

* * *

Elsewhere on King Grayskull, Queen Veena and Lynnette were making their way through the fright zone's main base when Shadow Weaver appeared and Lynnette said, "Go She Is Mine"

"Do I Know You!" Shadow Weaver said in a raspy voice and Lynnette said, "You knew me as Evil Lin"

Both Shadow Weaver and Lynnette started to battle each other each using their most powerful spell.

Queen Veena lets rip with a second Falcon's cry this time making Hordak's blood run cold as he screamed, SHE'S DEAD… I WATCHED HER DIE…

Walking into Hordak's thrown room Queen Veena nonchalantly stated, "Am I now!"

Meanwhile Lynnette shifts into a large Dragon killing Shadow Weaver, then shifts back to her normal self.

"I really must thank Badb for showing me that!" Lynnette said as she moved to catch up with both King Grayskull, and Queen Veena.

Together they finish off Hordak, and Lynnette said, "I promised a certain read head not to let you die!

* * *

On the outskirts of The Whispering Woods troopers start surrendering, there were a group of 100 hold outs that did not surrender until King Grayskull heaved Hordak's dead body in front of them!

"When he helped us defeat Hiss, he was human, but his relentless pursuit of power turned him into this!" Queen Veena said, "Don't worry Prime is next!"

On Horde World Horde Prime felt the death of Hordak on Etheria and he was not happy.

Adora's heart remembered what she had only begun to realize and she was off at a full sprint thinking, _Please be there... don't leave not yet!_

When Adora arrived at the spot where she remembered The Fianna camp it was empty. That's when Badb walks out of the shadows saying, "The Fianna don't take credit Adora!"

A small dagger cut though the air hitting the tree just to the right of Adora attached to the dagger was a note.

Adora

Finally figure it out did you, when you come home, I will explain everything. Don't feel too bad at losing to me I've been training since age 5

When you come home you can have your rematch!

Marlena


	11. The New King & Queen Pt1

2 days later Duncan and Teela Na had been looking for Adam and their daughter most of the morning, as they were walking past the throne room, they suddenly heard music, (Singing to be Accurate)

It was a woman's voice singing"

The whispers in the morning

Of lovers sleeping tight

Are rolling by like thunder now

As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body

And feel each move you make

Your voice is warm and tender

A love that I could not forsake

Duncan and Teela snuck in as quietly as they could to see the 2 people, they were looking for locked in an embrace dancing around the room.

'Cause you are my lady

And I am your man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

Duncan thought, _"Shale we join them!" "Dearest"_ Teela Na thought, _"Let them finish their dance"_

Lost is how I'm feeling

Lying in your arms

When the world outside's too much to take

That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times

It seems I'm far away

Never wonder where I am

'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause you are my lady

And I am your man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating

Made it clear suddenly

The feeling that I can't go on

Is light years away

Calling into the darkness Teela said, "Mother, Father join us!"

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn of the power of love

"We didn't want to intrude" Duncan said softly looking at the young couple! Taking Teela Na's hand Duncan led her onto the floor.

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn of the power of love

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn of the power of love

* * *

10 minutes later Teela and her mother were walking in the royal gardens when Teela said, "You and dad will name her Nia!"

"Who?" Teela Na said raising her brow looking at her daughter speculatively.

Looking at her mother Teela placed her hand on her mother's belly and softly said. "My sister… of course!"

"How did you know I was pregnant" Teela Na asks taking a seat.

"I don't Suppose there is any harm since you were about to tell me anyway!" Teela said recalling her vision.

"You're the first person I've tried this with" Teela said softly

"I remember how to make the connection!" Teela Na said as she started seeing Teela, Vision

_It was a bight sunny day as_ _Teela was sitting on the throne in Castle Greyskull when she heard a 5 -year old girl walks in saying, "S-Sorceress"_

_The girl tentatively walked forward and into the throne-room asking, "A-Are you my!"_

_She looks around the aged throne-room lowering her voice to a Whisper the asks, "Are you my big sister!"_

_"Your Nia!" The Sorceress face was placid as she asks the girl. The Girl nods looking up into The Sorceress eyes asking, "Y-You know my name!"_

"_The first time I held you Nia you were a few minutes old!"_ _The Sorceress said to the girl as she looks up at her face asking, "How come we gots the same eyes!"_

_Sitting the girl on her knee The Sorceress whispers, "I am your sister that's why!"_

_The girl went wide-eyed as she looked at her not quite sure if she should believe The Sorceress._

_Sensing Teela Na's approach The Sorceress thinks, "Mom you told her!"_

"_I'm related to The Sorceress!" the girl said with a sense of wonder in her voice._

_"Yes… and no! Teela…" Her mother thinks, "She heard Veena and Queen Veena talking!"_

_The girl whispers, "Can… can I see them!_

_Giving Nia a wink a set of 2 wings extended wrapping themselves around Nia saying, Call me Teela_

As the vision ends Teela Na sheds a tear saying, "Thank you dearest."

* * *

Meanwhile on Etheria King Grayskull is about to engage Horde Prime when Badb rushes forward fighting with dual swords. She-Ra just stood there watching the battle of the titan's mouth agape as a woman in a red cloak walks up behind her saying, "She is quite a sight is she not, … Adora!"

She-Ra looks into her mother's unmasked eyes, trying to cover her true-identity as Queen Marlena shook her head saying, "A mother knows their child!"

"I've said that to Adam hundreds of times!"

Badb was moving at speeds only a handful of eyes on the battlefield could track Queen Marlena and She-Ra's among them as Badb's sword acted like a pare of scissors cutting Horde Prime's head from his body in one smooth motion.

* * *

Minutes later Badb waded into the remains of the horde troopers holding the decapitated head of Horde Prime holding it high in the air saying, "The false king is dead!" Then she threw the head at the feet of what remained of the glorious Horde army.

**"Lay down your arms… or your next!" Badb left no room for negotiations you ether surrender or you die. **

* * *

30 minutes later one by one the horde troopers walked before King Grayskull throwing down swords and blasters in a pile as they were locked up.

A now transformed Arora stepped beside her mother asking, "You used to fight her… on a daily basis"

"Yes, Adora and she never held back" Marlena said softly.

"Adora, do you love him!" That comment got her full attention as Adora herself turned crimson.

"I can speak for your father… and you have our consent!" Marlena's face hardened as she said, "You will present him at court"

"After your brothers and Teela's coronation of course"


	12. Adora's Test

The final act of King Randor and Queen Marlena before stepping down was to oversee the war crimes tribunal for the surviving members of The Horde. The last sentence was handed down two days ago and now it was time to turn to more pleasant things, like the coronation of the Eternian crown prince and princess.

When Princess Adora awoke she found a handwritten message from her mother

Adora

Go to the royal gardens and walk the maze, don't stray from the path and follow it to the center.

Your loving mother

Queen Marlena

Reading over her shoulder Hawk said, "That's rather cryptic, not to mention a trap"

Hawk was about to offer to go with her when Adora cut him off saying, "Hawk, your right, however most tests are cryptic and mysterious for a reason.

"Besides you have an appointment with The Sorceress!" Adora said, "And that takes priority"

Hawk noticed the look of concern on Adora's face as she said, "I once told you I have secrets I can't tell anyone, if you marry me you will learn those secrets."

"That sounds ominous!" Hawk quips.

Hanging her head Adora replies, "If you can't live with the secret…"

"She can what… make me forget!"

"Yes!" was all Adora said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Teela's disembodied voice was head to say, "If I were of a mind to, I could wipe Adora's very existence from your mind" That comment was followed by the clicking of her heals as the crown princess walks in!

With a snap of her Fingers both The Sorceress and Hawk arrive in the throne room of Castle Grayskull moments later, Teela said, "In this moment I am not your sister in law to be, I am The Sorceress, and protector of the secrets of this castle!

In the viewing Mirror the dual Images on Princess Adora and She-Ra can be seen, and The Sorceress said, "watch closely"

With a wave of her hand The Sorceress starts the merging of both Images.

"Princess Adora… is!" Hawk said in a shaky uneven voice.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME" came Hawk's angry voice!

"ENOUGH" Teela said, "If you can't let go of your anger every memory of Adora is forfeit!"

"Believe me I understand, I did not learn Adam's secret until I became Sorceress… Hawk they can only tell those who they have given their heart to"

Unbeknownst to either one of them Queen Veena was watching from the shadows thinking, _I taught her well… _

"Walk with me" The Sorceress said as they head to the kitchens gesturing with her hand The Sorceress said, "Have a seat"

Pouring 2 cups of tea The Sorceress said, "My Adam and your Adora have seen more horrors and combat then you can fathom"

"Because of this they need…"

"Our Love!" Hawk said calmly

"Yes!" said a disembodied women's voice as Queen Veena walks into sight saying, "What my great grand-daughter is not saying is they have sacrificed more then you will ever know"

5 minutes later Adam walks in, and through their shared bond gets the gist of the conversation saying, "There is one thing my wife doesn't know!"

The Sorceress (Teela) looked up at Adam in concern as he said, "They're was a point I thought my heart could not bear it anymore, and I very nearly gave up the sword!"

"My sister has not reached that point… Yet, but at some point, she could that is when you will need to be her strength Hawk!" Adam said softly.

"Adam" Teela asked, "What changed your mind!"

With a disarming smile Adam said, "It was not a what so much as a who."

Teela's brow rose to a high arch as Queen Veena said, "He found someone he was willing to die to protect."

"He found you great grand-daughter!"

That caused Teela to turn crimson.

Meanwhile in the maze Adora was facing her first challenge and her mother's prophetic words came back to the forefront of her mind.

(Not all tests are announced, leaders must be of quick wit and fleet of foot!)

A man standing in the middle of path asks, "Who Are You"

"I Am Prin…." Adora started to say only to be cut off by the man who states, "I did not ask your name, highness… I asked Who Are You"

Adora stood they're as her mind raced, taking a calming breath she thought for a moment, _"I am a Princess, I am She-Ra, I am a daughter"_

"I am a Princess, I am She-Ra and I am a daughter!" Looking the man straight in the face Adora followed up by saying, "I am all of these things and none of them"

The man stepped aside and gestured for her to continue-on her way. 30 minutes and 5 twist and turns later Adora faced her second challenge. This time a woman dressed in red robes stood in her way.

The hooded women ask's Adora, "What Do You Want!"

"Ultimately to live and rule in peace" The women is about to object when Adora said, "I understand the necessity to fight and defend the people but having to fight and wanting to fight are different things!"

Stepping aside just as the Women said, "Well-spoken highness!"

As Adora continues her journey though the maze she thinks to herself, _these questions are simple on the face of it, but beneath the surface they have layers of complexity!" _

Then she reflects on the advice Light-hope gave her, "_You will face 5 questions each question is dependent on the last"_

Turning that statement over in her mind Adora quietly said, "Not every question is dependent on the last, every question builds of the last question!"

Another hour later and Adora met her 3rd challenge another man in red robes asks, "Where Are You Going?"

Adora stood and though about the last 2 questions thinking, _those questions were about who I am as a person, so using that logic!_

"Rising to meet my future!" Adora said, but what she did not know was the man beneath the robes was her own father Randor.

The man said nothing merely stepped aside and let Adora pass, 10 more twists and turns and another 2 minutes later another woman dressed in red robes stood in her way asking but one question.

"Who Do You Serve"

For her part Adora gave a one-word answer, "The People!"

There Adora stood a mere 100 feet from the center of the maze when another-women stepped out of the shadows blocking her path asking, "Who Do You Trust!"

Adora thought, _they wouldn't use the same question twice… Would they!"_

Without giving it a second thought Adora gave the same answer stating, "The People! What is a kingdom without them…?"

Suddenly the Shrubbery slid aside, and the women escorted Adora into the grove! Adora's escort draws back her hood and reveals herself to be none other than Lynnette.

"Didn't you" Adora asks.

"In another life yes!" Lynnette said, "Queen Marlana took, Veena's counsel to heart!"

"What counsel was that!" Adora asks speculatively.

"Being in service of evil; and being evil are very different things!" Lynnette told her softly.

The 5 members tasked with manning the maze and asking the questions arrive and take their place among the many people in attendance.

A booming women's voice said, "Adora Miro step forward!"

Tentatively Adora walks forward as the women said, "By accepting this robe you accept the call!"

"Do you promise to answer the call no matter the sacrifice!"

Adding She-Ra's voice to her own Arora said, "I swear" Drawing the sword The Sorceress gave her all those years ago Adora said, "I swear, by the sword of Greyskull to answer the call of the defenseless no matter the sacrifice!"

Beneath their respective hoods both Marlena and Teela-Na were smiling

Pulling back her hood Queen Marlena said, "Then put this on!"

Handing a set of Robes to her daughter Marlena said, "Well Done… I can see why like your brother The Sorceress chose you!"

Drawing back her own hood Teela Na's willowy aged voice said, "I must admit, I did not expect you to invoke Greyskull"

"Sorceress!" Adora said, "It is still Sorceress?"

"Yes, Adora I'm still a Sorceress" Teela-Na said

"Can you point to where She-Ra begins and Adora ends!" Adora asks looking at her one-time mentor!

Teela-Na smiled and said, "Well-spoken daughter!"

As Teela-Na and Adora embrace, in her mind Adora hears her mothers voice say, "Speak these words, (Blood of my blood)

Adora softly whispers, "Ye are Blood of My Blood!"


	13. Adam's Choice

Adam had sent word to Darksmoke that he had to speak with Queen Veena Grayskull, who had just arrived to see a nervous Adam Pacing the throne room of Castle Grayskull itself.

"Adam" Queen Veena said, "You wanted to see me!"

The look of concern on her face was easily noticed as he said, "Good, you're hear Veena!"

Adam leads her to the Crypt of King Graskull himself, _Here goes nothing! _Adam thought as he called out, "King Grayskull!"

"I am here!" The spectral form said as it walked out of his own grave!

Finding his voice Adam said, "My coronation is but days away, King Grayskull, Queen Grayskull… with your permission I would like to take the name King Adam Grayskull!"

"Well" King Grayskull said, "You already have the makings of a good beard so, your looking more like me by the day"

Turning to face Queen Veena Adam asks, "As I understand it A given Sorceress can't be away from their base of Power for more than 48 hours!"

"Yes, that's true!" Queen Veena said looking at Adam asking, "Are you thinking of making this the royal palace again?"

"Only as a last resort!" Adam replied taking in the condition of Castle Grayskull Adam stated, "Maybe making it a royal residence!"

Smiling at the crown prince Queen Venna said, "Centuries ago, during the Great Wars, Castle Grayskull was first built as seat of the legitimate government of Eternia"

"Although my descendants never use it, there is a banquet hall, it's where the first master's met and dined" The spirit of King Graskull explained

Picking up the story Veena said, "When the Royal Palace in the capital of Eternos was occupied by King Hiss and the Snake Men this was the seat of power."

"All be it temporary one"

"But could it be that again" Adam asks only to hear Queen Venna say, "Yes!"

"And Adam… thank you for not letting the Grayskull sir name die with me!"

Later that afternoon in Kin Randors office Adam said, "Father, I know the name I wish to be coronated with!"

The Elder King's brow rose to a high arch as he said, "It's not Miro is it!"

"No Father, its Grayskull, I have King and Queen Grayskull's blessing!" Adam said confidently.

30 minutes later in the Royal Gardens the crown Prince and Princess say awaiting Queen Veena Grayskull's arrival

"Adam, Teela, what did you want to speak with me about!" Veena asks strolling up and sitting across from them.

"Mother informs me that one of the things A Sorceress does is bless the crowning of the King and Queen" Teela said turning crimson.

"Ah I see!" Veena said giving the couple a knowing glance Veena states, "It would look rather strange would it not if you blessed your own coronation"

"Would you mind if I did it!" Veena asks softening her gaze only to have Teela say, "Actually we were hoping you would!"

"And Thank you again Adam" Veena said making Teela give Adam a quizzical look.

"Teela" Adam said, "Once we are crowned, "I will be King Adam Grayskull"

"Because I am The Sorceress" Teela asks softly

The Answer came from Veena herself who said, "That and he will not have to hide the strength of his other self!"

Meanwhile on the outskirts of The Evergreen Forest Teela Na and Lynette await Badb but when she does arrive something is decidedly different The Sword and Shield are gone. In Badb's place floats an elegant woman in a long flowing purplish-blue dress with black flapping wings extending from her back.

Her bare feet touch down on the ground and she said, "In this incarnation you may call me The Morrígan, of just Morrígan!"

Lynette asks the obvious question, "Why are we way out here Morrígan"

"Lynette" Morrígan said, "You are the most like me, but you have so much to learn!"

"The best place to tap into natural magic is in nature"

"Observe" Morrígan said, she had not moved, not even spoken a single incantation when her power levels doubled and then doubled again, before she lowers them gain.

"Had you both not had my protections you would be severely injured right now!"

Lynette looked around and realized, _the natural plant life tripled in density._

"Please sit" Morrígan said, "Because you both have had training this should be easy"

Sitting before them Morrígan states, "Using natural magic is about surrender and acceptance!"

Teela Na raised a speculative brow at the comment as Morrígan smiles saying, "First you must accept that you are a part of Nature"

Looking at Lynette, Morrígan said, "Then you must accept the power is not yours to keep!"

Lynette at least turned a dark shade of crimson, as Morrígan stated, "You're at least using my sisters second chance wisely!"

Lynette looked at Morrígan wide eyed as with a light chuckle Morrígan said, "All Goddesses no matter what planet they are from are sisters!"

"All divine energy is universal!" Lynette said with a sense of wonder.

"Yes Lyn!" Morrígan said, "Now I need the both of you to open yourselves and draw in the energy around you!"

"Let it fill you"

As they do, Lynette comes to the realization, _this is more powerful… no, not powerful, more effective than anything I've ever…"_

"Now let go of it!" Morrígan said, "I think that's enough for today, rest!"

Morrígan's face went blank for a moment as she started to have a vision.

_One of the Fianna Warriors walks up to Lynette and hands her a rose saying only._

_It's beauty pales in comparison to you Mi Lady._

"_Warrior what's your name!"_ _Lynette asks._

_Kissing Lynette's hand he said, "Triston, Mi Lady!" _

With a wave of her hand Morrígan brought them back to the Palace

Back at the Castle Triston approached both Adora and Queen Marlana.

"Highnesses" Triston said, "I need some advice"

"About" Marlana asks softly

At that moment Lynette, walks in and speaks with the Queen and Triston started looking extremely forlorn.

Taking Triston aside Adora asks him, "You have it that bad!"

"Commander Adora!" Triston said "She is my rose!"


	14. War Orphans

In the heart of The Evergreen Forest, sat upon a large stone outcropping Morrígan and then called out, "You may come out now!"

Without opening her eye's, she knew they were there, Children, War orphans in fact the youngest only 4.

Opening her eyes Morrígan pulled the little girl into her lap asking, "What's your name Little one!"

Feeling just a little bit shy the girl turned light crimson and whispered, "Ivette!"

Even though she knew the answer Morrígan asks, "Why do you here!"

"Got's no home no more, Mama and Papa gone!" As Morrígan examined Ivette she made note of the face she was mildly if not severely mal nourished.

As she examined all of them Morrígan noted that while Ivette was mal nourished, the oldest was practically a walking skeleton.

_The forgotten ones, _Morrígan thought, _the unintended victims of war_

Looking at the oldest Morrígan asks, "I take it you eat last!"

"Yes Miss!" he said, "And if there is nothing left, I go without!"

Ivette's eyes were drawn to Morrígan's wings in amazement, and her eyes went even wider when they moved to protect her from a bitter gust of wind

Plucking one of her own feathers Morrígan ties it in her hair

"First things first!" Morrígan said as a banquet feast appeared before them and she said, "Eat as much as you like… Just don't do it too quickly of you'll be sick"

The Oldest of the group cast a wary eye, on Morrígan as he asked, "What do you want in return for this!"

"I ask only one thing of you Robert, Morrígan said, "Live"

Reading the look on his face Morrígan said, "I know many things!"

"Eat we will talk later"

Robert sat by Morrígan with but one question on his mind, finding his voice he asks, "Why!"

"Why what?" Morrígan states

Inclining his head to everyone that's eating he asks, "Why!"

"Because… they are starving Robert!" Morrígan said dropping all pretenses, she said, "And I can help!"

* * *

One Hour Later

Morrígan walks to a grand old tree and places a hand on the trunk saying, "I know it's asking much, but they need shelter!"

A pair of eyes open and the tree itself begins to speak saying, "They have slept beneath my branches!"

Closing her eyes Morrígan's hand begins to glow and the eyes and mouth move up the trunk by 30 feet. The tree itself begins to hollow out and beds begin forming along the walls and in the center a large table big enough for everyone to sit at forms.

"Miss" Robert said looking at Morrígan "A-Are you a healer!"

"Yes!" Morrígan exclaimed only to have Robert respond, "W-Would you!" in a tight voice full of hesitation in fear

Robert led her to a secluded area where a raven-haired teen lay looking green around the gills.

Starting her examination Morrígan asked, "When was the last time you had your courses!"

"About a month maybe 2!" the girl said looking at Robert.

"Is he…"

The girl turned a shade crimson as she nodded her head.

"I take it you two have already pledged your hearts to one another!"

The look on Roberts face told her everything she needed to know

_Prince Adam, Princess Teela Meet Me in The Heart Of The Evergreen Forest, And Teela You need to Attend as Sorceress of Grayskull and Crown Princess._ Morrígan thought.

Moments Later Adam and Teela Sorceress of Grayskull walk into the clearing with Adam asking, "Why did you summon us!"

With a wink and a wave of her hand Morrígan took away the girl's morning sickness saying for this.

Robert come stand by your girl.

Taking their hands Morrígan binds them together saying, "Robert do you take Allyssa to be your wife!"

Temporarily stunned into silence Robert say, "Y-Yes!"

"Allyssa do you take Robert as your husband!", Placing her hand over Allyssa's abdomen Morrígan, said, "They will need a father!"

Robert suddenly swallowed nervously, and Teela gave Adam a look...

Stepping forward Teela said, "Go enjoy your bonding… you have my word as Sorceress of Grayskull this place and all the people here will have my protections!"

"In three days-time come to the royal palace ask for Teela, and we will make sure both your wife and children are in good health!"

"T-Thank You… Highness!" Robert said.

"Here I am not your Princess, I am not The Sorceress, I am one mother offering a helping hand to another!"

Looking at the Redhead Morrígan, said, "Well-spoken Teela, you will make a wonderful Queen one day!"

* * *

Three days later in the Royal Palace Robert and his new wife Allyssa sat in the Medical Center when Lynette walked by, asking, "Adam a word in private"

The two walked to the office of the head physician and Lynette sealed and soundproofed the room before asking, "Why is my daughter here!"

Taking a breath Lynette said, "18 summers ago just before I entered his service!"

"I take it, what took place was not consensual!"

"NO" Lynette said with a decidedly venomous undertone!

"I can tell you what I know!" Adam said sympathetically as he continued his tale.

"Three nights ago, my wife and I were summoned by Morrígan to the heart of The Evergreen Forest, to witness their bonding ritual!"

"And her Family" Lynette asks somberly.

"From what Morrígan told us everyone there was…" Adams word trailed off because he knew how deep this knife would cut.

The look on Lynette face said "Tell Me"

Taking a breath Adam said, "Everyone there was a war orphans Lyn the forgotten victims of the war between Skeletor and Grayskull"

"I See" Lynette said.

"Lyn at the moment they are guest of the Crown Princess/ Sorceress of Grayskull"

"If I may ask, where is your wife?" Lynette asks

"Tending the Herb Gardens with her mother!" Thank you Adam I know the way

Moments later in the secluded area known as The Herb Gardens Teela Na, Teela were doing some weeding when Lyn approached.

"Good your both here!" Lynette said "First Teela I want to thank you for caring for Allyssa!"

"She is… my daughter!"

Looking at the elder Sorceress of Grayskull Lynette, asks, "Teela Na how do I!"

Lynette just walks into Teela Na embrace and starts sobbing uncontrollably and in a willowy Aged voice Teela Na said, "I see!"

Teela knew from the look on her mother's face things were bad

Walking them to a nearby bench Teela Na held her and said, "Lyn there is no right way to tell your daughter you're her mother!"

"The man who!" Teela Na asks

"He still lives... Adam offered to track him down, but I need to think!"

"I would need to tell her first"

"When Teela was 8 months old I gave her over to Duncan!" Teela Na explained, "I vowed to tell her one day, but as the years passed that became harder!"

"My own fear!"

Teela picked up the story from their saying, "I woke up one morning and I just Knew!"

* * *

30 minutes later just as Allyssa was about to undergo her examination, Lynette entered the facility saying, "Wait?"

Looking at Lynette, Allyssa said, "W-Why do you look like me!"

"Shouldn't a mother and daughter look alike!" Lynette said, "Go be with your husband and have your examination I will be here when your done.


	15. Fallout

Later that day Adam stood in his father's outer office considering what Lynette told him in the strictest of confidence, however considering that his father was king when it happened Randor should have some say in what happens going forward.

"Adam" Randor said, "I was not aware we had an appointment!"

"We don't" Adam said taking a breath, "But I don't think this can wait!"

Randor knew from years of experience that Adam was not one to mince his words

"Please have a seat" Randor said.

"Father it has recently come to my attention that one of our guardsmen is taking liberties with our female prisoner's" Adam said, "The girl from The Evergreen Forest is the result of one of those liberties"

"What your trying not to tell me is Lynette is her mother!"

"Yes… wait a minute how did you" Adam said only to have his father cut him off saying, "Lynette was quite the stunner in her younger years!"

"Son as King you will have to make many such decisions as this one!" Randor said firmly, "What do you propose!"

"Stripping him of rank for starters!" Adam said, "Possibly forfeiture of title and lands, not to mention compensation for Lyn!"

"So… shale it be done!" Randor said taking 2 pieces of paper. The first is an Order of Court Marshal, the second is an Order of Compensation.

Later that afternoon Adam found Lynette strolling in the gardens, calling out Adam said, "Lynette… I thought you should know, the guardsmen in question will be facing Court Marshal, and stripped of title and land!"

Looking down at the ground Lynette said, "Thank you Adam!"

Lifting Lynette's chin so she was looking at him Adam said, "What happened to you should never happen to any women!"

"Mama" Allyssa said looking at them and blinking.

"Allyssa" Lynette said, "This is Adam Crown Prince of Eternia and future King!"

"Mi Lady" Adam said to Allyssa who turned crimson!

"I'm nothing special" Allyssa said offhandedly looking at the ground.

"Allyssa" Adam said, "As I'm sure your mother and my wife would agree on… Nobility is not so much a birthright as a state of being"

Allyssa's hands start to glow, and she became quite fearful as Lynette embraced her and started singing an old Eternian Lullaby and Allyssa sighs saying, "I-I know that song!

"I used to Sing it to you" Lynette said softly before I gave you up!"

"Have a seat Allyssa" Lynette said, "Allyssa, I gave you up because I love you!"

"Allyssa, Meet Queen Veena…" Lynette said, "First Sorceresses of Grayskull!"

Looking at Allyssa the willowy aged voice of Queen Veena said, "Young one you have questions and rightfully so, if you want to know the truth watch the water in the fountain pool."

Turning to her daughter Lynette told her, "Not all men are like Prince Adam or even your Robert, they think they can take what they want by force!"

Tears start forming in Allyssa's eyes and in a painful haggard voice asks, "You were…"

Gentle caressing her daughter's head/hair Lynette said, "Yes!

"I was a new mother, and still processing what had happened," Wiping Allyssa's tears away with her thumb Lynette said, "I Could barely care for myself I was a mess… But I knew you deserved better"

Blinking Allyssa looked at her mother as Lynette said, I watched the young couple for 2 cycles of the moon"

(2 Lunar months)

"Then I knocked on the door and gave you to them"

Her face became fearful again as her hands started glowing again Allyssa, said, "I want to see the attack!"

"All this means is you take after your mother!" Lynette said softly, "Fortunately for you I am a Sorceress!"

"You are!" Allyssa said pulling away and looking in her mother's face as Lynette, said, "I am also one a first name basis with three generations of Sorceresses of Grayskull

Allyssa watched and saw her mother in a cell in the palace dungeons, she watches as a man enters her cell and assaults her, ripping off her clothes forcing himself onto her.

Queen Veena touched to fingers to Allyssa's forehead and all her anger and all of her rage was gone!

Allyssa went to curtsy only to have Veena stop her saying, "I haven't been Queen in a very long time!"

"Queen Veena" Lynette said, "Could you!"

"Take your daughter as my apprentice!" Queen Veena said, once you have your child we will start!"

A Rock flew from the hand of a gardener right at the face of Allyssa, only to be caught by Adam just before it hit her in the face having recognized the man in question and in a commanding tone said, "Thomas… explain yourself"

"My son was killed by Evil-Lyn!" Pointing to Allyssa he said, "She is her spitting image!"

The look on Adam's face let Thomas know he was very displeased, as Adam said, "You have 2 options… Apologize to the lady Allyssa or be dismissed!"

"I will not be Apologizing!" Thomas said vehemently with his hands on his hips.

"Then gather your things and be off the palace grounds within the hour!"

"And if I am not!" Thomas said in an angry undertone.

"Then like Evil-Lyn you will become very familiar with our dungeons!" Adan said staring the man down.

Pointing to Lynette Adam said, "She is a Douches, and that makes her daughter a Princess!"

_I'm a… Princess, _Allyssa thought still processing everything!

Thomas paled as the realization of what he had just done came to the forefront of his mind.

"Forgive me Lady Lynette, had this not been done in-front of the crown prince this would be a minor offence!" Queen Veena said, "Because he was here this is a matter of state"

Waving one of the guardsmen over Adam said, "I want this man detained in our dungeons"

"Charges" the guardsmen asked.

"Treason" Adam said, "The lady Allyssa had the protection of Grayskull, and the crown itself!"

Lynette shoulders slumped forward and her head and fell forward as she said, "This is not how I wanted to tell you about my past!"

"Mother!" Allyssa said, "I figured it out when Veena showed me the glimpse of your past, the only thing I saw was my mother being attacked by a pig of a man!"

"Lynette I told you once before you're not evil… if you were you wouldn't have watched over your daughter for 20 years", Queen Veena said softly, "When your daughter needed you, you were their!"

That got Allyssa's attention as she said, "The dare to enter the cave... N never did remember how I got out!"

"Easy" Lynette said, "I got you out!"


	16. The New King & Queen Pt2

It was coronation day on Eternia and both the crown prince and princess stood ready to be crowned the new monarchs of the realm.

Looking at the young Prince, Queen Veena commanded, "Kneel"

Queen Veena asks, "Do you Adam Grayskull promise to rule with compassion for all!"

"I do so swear" Adam said in a commanding tenor

Taking a knee Adam as the crown was placed atop his head he said, "I Adam Grayskull swear to uphold the laws of the realm, and to govern justly and rule with compassion for all!"

Adam could feel the weight of the crown atop his head and knew it was more than just physical weight. It was the weight of rulership.

Looking at Teela Queen Veena commanded, "Kneel"

Taking a knee Teela as the crown was placed atop his head he said, "I Teela Grayskull Sorceress of Castle Grayskull and Guardian of Grayskull swear to uphold the laws of the realm, and to govern justly and rule with compassion for all!"

The entire court went silent as a low murmur as word begin moving from one end of the room to the next

"**The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull is our new Queen"**

"Rise" Queen Veena commanded as she moved to the side saying, "May I present for the first time their Royal Highnesses Adam & Teela Grayskull!"

* * *

30 minutes later the coronation ball had only been underway for an hour when Hawk approached the new King and Queen with one purpose in mind.

Adam and Teela knew what he was about to ask as Hawk asks, "A Private word…"

Adam, Teela, Hawk and Adora move to a small anti chamber, taking a breath to steady himself Hawk states, "Your majesty's I humbly ask permission to marry Princess Adora!"

Looking to the women beside Hawk, Adam asks, "Adora is this what you wish!"

Turning slightly crimson Adora says, "Yes brother!"

"I wish I could grant you a private wedding but!" Adam said softly, "They will want to see Their Princess's wedding!"

Teela said, "You will have 3 generations of Sorceress involved!"

Both Teela Na and Veela join them much to the shock, of Adora's betrothed Hawk.

_How do they do that! _Hawk thought.

Veena answered the question by extending her wings and taking flight!

"3 generations!" Hawk said slack-jawed not understanding what the Queen meant, as Teela said, "Maiden!" Stepping up beside her daughter Teela Na said, "Mother!" Queen Veena stepped between them saying, "Crone!"

In one voice the three-woman said, "Any Questions"

Only then did Hawk realize who Veena was stating, "Your one of the women that fought Hordak

Chuckling she said, "Queen Veena Grayskull at your service The first Sorceress and Guardian of Grayskull!"

"T-The first… Sorceress" Hawk declared thinking, _What have I gotten myself into!_

In his mind Hawk heard all three Sorceress speaking with one voice stating, _If you love her it matters not!_

* * *

5 minutes later Lynette walks up with Baby Veena in her arms and whispers something to Teela who gently rubs her 8-month old daughters back thinking, _Veena are those bumps what I think they are!_

Gently rubbing the babies back Veena thinks, _If you think they are the beginnings of wings then yes!_

A nervous Triston walks up to Lynette asking, "A Moment please!"

Allyssa is about to chase after her mother when a hand rests on her shoulder and Queen Veena said, "Come with me!"

In the Royal Gardens Triston and Lynette are walking along when Triston stops and turns facing Lynette, he produces a single rose.

"For you Mi Lady, though in truth you are a rose whose beauty makes this pale by comparison!" Triston said softly.

"Your name?" Lynette asks taking the rose.

Lynette closes the distance wrapping her arms around his waist and kisses Triston, weaving the rose though her hair Lynette asks, "would you be available for a midnight stroll tonight!"

Meanwhile Allyssa watches things play out before her eyes and whispers, "Mom!"

"Allyssa" Queen Veena said softly, "She is your mother; however, she is also a woman!"

Later that night as the Twin moons of Eternia were high in the night sky a nervous Triston awaits the object of his desire Lady Lynette.

Lynette had discarded her common Sorceress garb preferring an elegant dress and heals, both Lynette and Triston had the same thought.

_You clean up very nicely_

Triston's sheer silk shirt showed off his ripped six-foot one-inch musculature not to mention the intricate tattoo's that covered his torso and arms pique Lynette's desire and her curiosity!

Taking Lynette for a spin around the patio, the two danced Triston said, "In time I will tell you what it means!"

Gazing at her in the light of the twin moons to him she looked beautiful. Undoing the plaits of Lynette's black hair Triston said, "I prefer you with your hair down!"

"Umf" Lynette was all she said as Triston kissed her for the first time his lips colliding with hers! The kiss was not gentle it was not hard, but it did express his desire for her, then she started kissing back.

Breaking the kiss Triston said, "Bathed in the moonlight you look exotically beautiful!"

This time it was Lynette that took the initiative kissing him in his mind Triston heard Lynette say, _Thank you for the compliment!_

As they continued to dance Lynette's wings extended out and around Triston, as if to reinforce her own arms.

From a distance high in the sky both Queen Veena and Morrígan watched as they shared a chuckle, saying, "This new generation is finding some creative ways to use their wings"

Giving Veena a sideways glance Morrígan commented, "Like you haven't done that!"

* * *

At that same moment in the Offices of King Adam Grayskull, Adam was meeting with Robert, Allyssa husband, in attendance was former King Randor and the current Sorceress of Castle Grayskull

Breaking the tension Adam said, "Relax Robert you've done nothing wrong actually I have a proposition for you!"

That comment got Robert attention as Adam finished writing an official Royal Decree

"The Evergreen Forest is in need of a Royal Game Warden!" Adam said knowing his father was having problems keeping that position filled due in no small part because Robert and the war orphans were so good at appearing, disappearing and leaving no trace that it let to the belief the woods were haunted.

"That genus" Adams Father said, looking at his son in astonishment.

"You have the endorsement of Grayskull" Teela said confidently smiling at the man.

Reading the question on Robert's face Adam said, "They are under Morrígan's protection at the moment and from what my mother and sister tell me fighting her is like fighting a one-man army!"


End file.
